1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wheel driving system for construction machinery. More particularly, Example embodiments relate to a wheel driving system for hybrid construction machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, researches on hybrid driving system using an engine and a generator as a power source have been increased. In a general hybrid car, the generator may produce and supply electrical energy to one electric motor. The electric motor may generate driving torque to drive a plurality of wheels.
The general purpose of a wheel driving system in the general hybrid car is to travel. On the other hands, construction machinery including the hybrid driving system has to frequently perform a high load work as well as a general drive. Accordingly, a plurality of wheels of the construction machinery including the hybrid driving system may be driven by a plurality of electric motors respectively, while exerting high torques on the ground under a specific working environment.
Considering that the construction machinery frequently performs a high load work under a specific working environment and the wheels of the construction machinery are driven by the electric motor respectively, a new hybrid driving system capable of improving wheel driving efficiency may be required.